Communication
by lunny
Summary: Le monde réel et celui de l’occulte communiquent sans cesse et sous diverses formes… Comme ces deux amants séparés par la mort. DomékixWatanuki [série de OS Deathfic]


**Titre :**Communication

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Enfin, encore heureux, je ne supporterai pas voir Doméki vider mon frigo

**Genre :** Shonen-ai… Deathfic… D'une certaine façon

**Avertissement :**shonen-ai donc ceux qui n'apprécie pas ce genre peuvent s'enfuir en courant s'il le souhaite. Tourné vers la deathfic d'une certaine façon… alors si ça ne vous plaît pas…

**Résumé :** Le monde réel et celui de l'occulte communiquent sans cesse et sous diverses formes… Comme ces deux amants séparés par la mort. DomékixWatanuki [série de OS Deathfic

**Note **: Excusez la petitesse de ce semblant de fic et… enjoy !

**Bonne lecture !**

**November**

Le 1er novembre était le jour de la fête des morts.

Là où la symbolique du 31 octobre avait pour but la fête, le jour qui suivait était symbolique de recueillement.

De l'acceptation de la séparation aussi.

Certains pensent que cette nuit là, les morts sortent de leur tombeau et vont rejoindre leurs anciennes demeures. Dans certains pays, pour indiquer le chemin à suivre, la famille du défunt trace un chemin de fleurs de la tombe jusqu'à sa demeure. Ainsi l'âme du défunt ne s'égare pas et n'est pas condamné à l'errance.

-----------------------------------------

Watanuki détacha le chiffon qu'il mettait habituellement pour retenir ses cheveux. Il retira son tablier et le posa là où il avait déjà abandonné son plumeau. Il ferma l'armoire, songeur. Il se dirigea dans la pièce principale. Yûko était, comme à son habitude, abandonnée avec une tranquillité presque insultante sur son sofa. Elle ne buvait pas, ne fumait pas, ne soupirait pas, ne riait pas, ne se moquait pas et rien que dans l'absence de ces faits, on pouvait se douter que quelque chose d'inhabituel avait lieu. Maru et Moro étaient de chaque côté du sofa. Assises à même le sol, observant silencieusement le cuisinier s'approcher. Sans sa démarche vive habituelle. Presque lentement. Presque avec un certain regret. Il s'approchait. Mokona ne railla pas le cuisinier. Posé près de la sorcière des dimensions, il attendait.

- Je vais y aller, annonça simplement l'homme de ménage.

Yûko acquiesça. Le garçon prit congé, enfilant ses chaussures et disparaissant à travers la porte. Et la femme ne bougea pas. Elle observait la porte par laquelle il avait disparut. Elle resta un moment ainsi, cet air presque inquiet sur son visage. Jusqu'à ce que Moro lui apporte une bouteille de saké à peine ouverte. Alors, elle le but. Et elle finit par oublier, quelque peu, dans la chaleur de l'alcool, la froideur que pouvait ressentir le médium.

Le tout jeune cuisinier franchit la palissade retournant enfin dans son « monde ». Il observa Doméki qui l'attendait appuyé sur la palissade. Watanuki l'observa un instant. Il portait un kimono aux tons sombres, celui qu'il mettait habituellement au temple accompagné de sandales, il était légèrement sale, de terre et de poussière. Aussi un peu de rouge au niveau du cœur, rien de bien important. Le kimono avait vieillit. Pas Doméki.

L'archer se gratta distraitement l'oreille désintéressée par le regard qui ne cessait de le scruter. Le cuisinier voulut faire un pas vers son camarde de classe, mais il se ravisa. Il détacha son regard de l'autre et commença sa marche.

Et sans se retourner, il savait que l'archer marchait derrière lui.

Que chacun des pas qu'il faisait, l'archer le refaisait à l'exactitude. Marchant sur ses empreintes invisibles au sol. Et la cadence avait beau être lente, Doméki la suivait. Sans rien dire.

Sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Watanuki ne racontait rien non plus. Il aurait pu cependant. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il venait d'être promu au restaurant où il avait commencé à travailler après ses études. Qu'il était passé d'apprenti à chef quand le vieux Nakamura était parti. Il aurait pu aussi raconter que Yûko buvait toujours autant, que Mokona ne valait pas mieux. Qu'il avait eut de vagues nouvelles de Shaolan et que le garçon ne perdait pas espoir de réunir encore les plumes. Il pourrait raconter qu'Himawari l'avait invité à son mariage avec leur ancien camarde de classe commun durant leur dernière année : Masahiro. Que peut-être, il pensait aller en vacances à Osaka quand son boulot lui permettrait. Qu'il devrait s'arrêter à la pharmacie en retournant dans son appartement, parce qu'il devinait que Yûko aurait une gueule de bois atroce le lendemain.

Toutes ces choses qui n'avaient pas grande importance.

Mais qui aurait pu empêcher ce silence pesant.

Watanuki franchit la grille de l'endroit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et quand il arriva à destination, il n'avait pas pu se préparer. Il n'avait pas pu se dire de ne pas pleurer. Il n'avait pas pu se dire de rester digne. Il n'avait pas pu se dire de détourner le regard quand arrivera le moment. Et il n'avait pas pu se promettre de ne pas lui en vouloir.

De le laisser seul encore.

Doméki s'approcha de la tombe et se tourna vers son ami.

Il lui sourit doucement, sourire doux et mélancolique. Watanuki trouva la force d'articuler :

- Je serai là aussi… la prochaine fois.

L'autre hocha la tête pour lui répondre. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du cuisinier. Les lèvres étaient froides…

Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais Watanuki ne l'entendit pas.

Les lèvres se mouvaient sans un son…

Doméki abandonna en semblant soupirer. Watanuki déposa ses lèvres sur celle de l'archer à son tour, comme pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas important. Ou que quoi qu'il ait pu dire, cela était réciproque.

Et l'image de l'archer, s'effaça doucement, s'envolant dans une douce fumée pure.

Watanuki la regarda s'envoler doucement par-dessus les nuages.

Avant de regarder l'inscription sur la pierre tombale.

Doméki Shizuka

Dans nos cœurs et nos mémoires à jamais.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (direct) :

- Mauvais ! Pourquoi ce one me semble si compliqué à écrire… Peut-être parce que c'est une death fic ? Argh ! Je savais que j'aurai du tuer Watanuki TT. En plus l'épitaphe est pas très bonne. Au moins pour Watanuki j'aurai pu mettre : « dans nos assiettes à jamais… » .

Doméki (toussote) :

- Euh désolé de t'interrompre dans cette autocritique, mais peux-tu m'expliquer clairement comment je suis mort ?

Watanuki (songeur) :

- Oh, tu devais jouer avec ton arc et tes flèches, une flèche a rebondi et t'a transpercé le cœur, mort sur le coup.

Doméki (suspectant Watanuki) :

- On dirait que t'a planifié ma mort…

Watanuki (hochant la tête) :

- Affirmatif, j'ai tellement de scénarios tu n'as pas idées…

L'auteur (haussant les épaules) :

- Tant que tu ne les mets pas en action, tout va pour le mieux. La cause de la mort de Doméki est laissé à votre libre choix, enfin excepté l'accident de voiture…

Doméki( interrogatif) :

- Pourquoi donc ?

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Trop banal pour te tuer…

Doméki (anxieux) :

- Et tu trouves la théorie de Watanuki plus véridique ? Même si elle me fait passer pour un idiot ?

Watanuki (moqueur) :

- Tu es un idiot.

L'auteur (se tenant la tête) :

- Ha… Ils vont m'achever ces deux là. Reviews ?


End file.
